


Das Fest der Liebe

by aislingde



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M, preslash, zu viel Alkohol
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond muss über Weihnachten Urlaub nehmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Fest der Liebe

Weihnachten – das Fest der Liebe, der Geborgenheit. Zeit, die man mit der Familie verbringen sollte. 

James Bond konnte es nicht mehr hören.  
„Noch einen!“, rief er dem Barkeeper zu.  
Statt das Glas nachzufüllen, stellte dieser ihm die ganze Flasche hin. Es war ein guter Whiskey, eigentlich viel zu schade, um sich damit hemmungslos zu betrinken, aber Bond wollte sich am Abend vor Weihnachten wenigstens stilvoll besaufen.  
Er nahm die Flasche und schüttete nur einen guten Schluck in sein Glas, schwenkte es, inhalierte tief den Duft, prostete seinem Spiegelbild zu und leerte es in einem Zug, um sofort nachzuschütten.

Weihnachten – die Zeit wo selbst Terroristen kein Interesse am Weltuntergang hatten, wo Arbeitskollegen überall Tannenzweige aufhängten und das MI6 nach Plätzchen und Punsch duftete.

Selbst Eve hatte auf ihrem Schreibtisch eine Schale mit Weihnachtsgebäck stehen. Sie hatte ihm mit einem Augenzwinkern erzählt, dass sie nicht backen konnte, aber eine Bezugsquelle kannte, wo die Plätzchen wie selbstgebacken schmeckten.

Danach wurde Bond in Ms Büro beordert. Es war immer noch seltsam, nicht mehr die alte Dame als Boss zu haben. Sie hatte sein ganzes Leben bestimmt und dafür gesorgt, dass er immer über Weihnachten beschäftigt war.  
Aber der Neue… Bond seufzte und leerte sein Glas. Der Alkohol brannte noch nicht einmal in der Kehle.  
‚007, Sie haben einige Tage frei. Feiern Sie Weihnachten, gönnen Sie Ihrem Körper etwas Ruhe und Anfang nächsten Jahres haben wir den nächsten Auftrag für Sie.‘ Das waren seine Worte und mit einem Händedruck hatte M Bond in den Urlaub entlassen.  
Dabei hatte er noch nicht einmal eine richtige Wohnung. Seine aktuelle Unterkunft war ein möbliertes Appartement mit einem viel zu kleinem Bett, das bei jeder Bewegung quietschte, einer Küche ohne Kaffeemaschine und einem Bad mit einer Dusche, in der er sich nicht vernünftig umdrehen konnte. Dabei brauchte er eine Badewanne, um im heißen Wasser seine Muskeln zu entspannen.  
Wie sollte er dort die nächste Woche verbringen?  
„Weihnachten, die schönste Zeit des Jahres“, brummte Bond frustriert und goss sich noch einmal nach. Er hatte noch nicht einmal die Chance vor dem englischen Dreckswetter zu fliehen – sämtliche Flüge in den Süden waren ausgebucht.  
Und Eve hatte bedauernd den Kopf geschüttelt, als er gefragt hatte, ob sie etwas organisieren könnte.

„Ist hier noch frei?“  
Erstaunt drehte Bond sich um. Die Bar war zwar gut besucht, aber bisher hatte keiner gewagt, auch nur in seine Nähe zu kommen. Das war auch gut so gewesen.  
Bond seufzte, als er sah, wer vor ihm stand: Es war Q. Er hatte einen viel zu großen Parka an, hatte eine Laptoptasche lose über die rechte Schulter gehängt und sah frustriert-verzweifelt aus.  
„Hat M Sie auch vor die Tür gesetzt?“, wollte Bond wissen.  
Q nickte nur und setzte sich auf den Barhocker direkt neben ihn.  
Bond winkte dem Barkeeper, der ein frisches Glas vor Q setzte. Bond goss es ihm großzügig voll.  
Q trank einen Schluck und starrte trübsinnig vor sich hin. „Wissen sie, Bond, mir ist schon viel passiert, aber dass ich noch nicht einmal mein aktuelles Projekt beenden durfte und M gedroht hat, den Hauptstrom abzuschalten, damit ich nach Hause gehe, hätte ich nicht gedacht.“  
„Wäre das so schlimm gewesen?“, fragte Bond.  
„Die lebenswichtigen Geräte werden von einem Notstromaggregat gespeichert. Aber der Rest...“ Q zuckt mit den Schultern. „Abgesehen davon laufen in der Testabteilung einige Langzeitstudien, die nicht über den Notstrom laufen. Wenn wir die neu starten müssen, weil der Strom weg war, ist das ein wahnsinniger Aufwand. Das alles ist noch schlimmer, als über Weihnachten Urlaub zu haben. Meine Familienfeier dauert nur einem Nachmittag, aber bis alles wieder läuft, braucht die Abteilung zwei Tage.“  
Bond sah ihn einfach nur an. Und wie immer reichte es, um seinen Gegenüber zum Reden zu bringen.  
„Meine Familie möchten Sie nicht kennenlernen und schon gar nicht mit ihr Weihnachten feiern. Reicht es, wenn ich sage, dass ich zwei ältere Brüder mit einem ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt habe? Und Mummy…“ Q stockte und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und hielt es Bond auffordernd hin, der prompt nachschenkte, dieses Mal aber nicht ganz so voll, denn er bezweifelte, dass der Junge so viel vertrug.  
„Und warum behaupten Sie nicht einfach, arbeiten zu müssen. Die IT-Branche muss doch zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten arbeiten.“  
„Weil mein ältester Bruder Schuld ist, dass M mich rausgeschmissen hat. Er hat das Ganze eingefädelt.“ Erneut leerte Q das Glas.  
Bond zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Wer war Qs Bruder, dass er solche Macht hatte?  
Q zog die Flasche zu sich ran und goss das Glas wieder voll. Er starrte es einen Moment an. „Trinken ist eigentlich keine Lösung, denn mit einem Kater kann ich die Weihnachtsfeier zu Hause erst Recht nicht ertragen.“  
„Ich könnte einen kleinen Zwischenfall organisieren, damit M Sie zurück ruft“, bot Bond an. Es würde eine Menge Ärger bedeuten, ihn aber auch vor dem frustriertesten Weihnachtsfest seines Lebens bewahren.  
„Nein, nein, Sie sollen meinetwegen keinen Ärger bekommen. Das ist es auch nicht Wert.“ Q blickte auf sein Glas.  
Bond hatte jedoch den Eindruck, dass er nicht so verzweifelt wie noch vor einigen Minuten war, sondern eine Idee ausbrütete.  
Und die Blicke die Q ihm zuwarf, bedeuteten, dass er Teil der Planung war. Doch statt etwas zu sagen, trank er wieder.  
„Nun spucken Sie’s aus!“ Bond verlor die Geduld, doch statt zurückzuzucken, wie es vernünftige Menschen taten, lächelte Q.  
„Wohnen Sie immer noch in dem schäbigen Apartment direkt an einer Hauptstraße?“  
Bond seufzte. „Ich habe schon versucht, etwas Besseres zu bekommen, aber als ich einen Besichtigungstermin für eine neue Wohnung hatte, ist mir der Job dazwischen gekommen.“  
Q nickte verstehend.  
„MI6 hat mir eine Dienstwohnung besorgt, weil mein altes Appartement nicht den Sicherheitsstandards entsprach. Jetzt wohne ich in bester Wohnlage mit einem Arbeitszimmer, das ich nicht benötige.“  
Bond ahnte, worauf sein Quartiermeister hinaus wollte. „Wir trinken noch mehr und dann nehmen Sie mich über Weihnachten mit nach Hause. Wie eine streunende Katze? Warum sollte sie das vor der Familienfeier retten?“  
„Mein Mitbewohner ist eine Norwegische Waldkatze, deswegen nehme ich keine Streuner mit.“ Q blickte ihn an. „Und für einen Streuner ist Ihr Äußeres viel zu gepflegt auch wenn die Narben passen. Ich biete ein großes Bett, ein Badezimmer mit einer Badewanne und einen gut gefüllten Kühlschrank. Sie brauchen mir noch nicht einmal Gesellschaft zu leisten, weil ich mir Arbeit mit nach Hause genommen habe. Das konnte M nicht verhindern.“ Q streichelte fast schon die Laptoptasche.  
„Damit haben Sie meine zweite Frage noch nicht beantwortet“, stellte Bond fest, ohne auf das Angebot einzugehen.  
„Warum ich mich vor der Weihnachtsfeier drücken kann?“ Q lächelte. „Mein älterer Bruder kann nicht zulassen, dass ein Mann mit der Lizenz zum Töten zur Weihnachtsfeier mitkommt. Denn er weiß genau so gut wie ich, dass mein anderer Bruder mit ihnen Streit suchen wird, der nur im Desaster enden kann. Deswegen wird er meine Absage hinnehmen und mich bei Mummy entschuldigen.“  
Was war das für eine Familie? Bond wollte darüber nicht weiter nachdenken und blickte Q an. Sah das verwuschelte Haar, die Lippen und den jungen, schlanken Körper. Wusste auch, dass das Leben seines Gegenübers nur aus Arbeit bestand. Dabei gab es doch auch so viele schöne Dinge zu erleben. Ob Q zur Leidenschaft fähig war, oder nur seine Maschinen liebte?

Unwillkürlich musste Bond lächeln und er fasste einen Entschluss. „Ich werde mitkommen und wir werden viel Spaß zusammen haben.“ Er winkte den Barkeeper zu sich, um zu zahlen, während Q ihn verständnislos ansah.

Früher oder später würde Q verstehen, was er mit Spaß meinte. Bond freute sich auf einmal auf Weihnachten – besonders auf das Auspacken seines noch ahnungslosen Geschenks. 

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für de_Bingo Weihnachten, Prompt: Weihnachts-Vorfreude  
> Beta: Liz – vielen lieben Dank.  
> es ist ein angedeutetes Crossover mit BBC-Sherlock. Man muss aber nichts darüber wisssen, außer dass die Sherlock Homes und Mycroft Holms ein wenig seltsam sind. Wobei letzterer mehr Macht hat, als man sich vorstellen kann.


End file.
